Forever and Always
by KTtheLuvAddict
Summary: Teddy and Victoire spend the last day of summer together. oneshot


**Jeez, super short stuff seems to be the only thing I have time for right now. I've actually had this one saved on my computer for a while, but I wasnt sure if I should upload it cause it just so stinking short. But, whatever. I uploaded it anyways. I thought it was cute. :)**

**Teddy and Victoire belong to the oh so magical JK Rowling.**

She liked holding his hand. It made her feel like she was doing something dangerous. Like the feeling you get when you stand too close the edge of a cliff. It reminded her a bit of when she was a child and would climb on top of her mothers oak coffee table. She tottered on the edge and yes, the drop wasn't more then a foot, but that didn't make it any less exhilarating. Her palms would tingle and her stomach would leap and she couldnt help but catch her breath and close her eyes, waiting for an impact that would never come.

She was floating. The sky beaneath her was a beautiful turqoise blue, like his hair. His eyes would crinkle and the corners of his mouth would turn up in delight when she ran her fingers through it. The only word that would ever come to her mind at moments like these was bliss. This was bliss and happiness and contentment all in one. It was perfect.

The wind blew through the grass, causing their light muggle clothes to flutter. Her hair blew across her shoulders and tickled his cheek. This was their last day before she went back to school. He had graduated the previous year and they had both been dreading the moment when she would have to get on that train and he would be left standing on the platform. He sighed quietly and shifted a bit so that her head slid down his shoulder to rest on his chest.

"Vic, will you miss me as much as I'll miss you?" he asked. She pushed herself away so that she could look him in eyes. Her blue eyes had an almost pearly quality to them.

"Teddy, if you ask me that again, I'm going to push you down the hill." She said. He grimaced.

"I knew it." He grumbled, his blue eyebrows pushing together as he cast his brown eyes downward. She always wondered why he chose brown when he could literally have rainbow irises if he wanted.

"Knew what?" She said, her small hand came up to touch his chest, pushing lightly, trying to coax him into looking at her.

"_Know _that you will leave and find a new boyfriend who plays quidditch and has his apparation license and can buy you nice things."

She opened her mouth, prepared to scold him for thinking such things but the look on his face was so heart wrenching that she couldn't bring herself to do it.

"Teddy Remus Lupin, do you really think for one second that I care about how much money you have or your lack of athletic skill on the quidditch pitch," He flinched "Or the fact that last time you tried to apparate you ended up sixteen miles from your destination on top of some muggle family's car?" He shrugged. She slapped him on the shoulder. He turned his head up towards her, a grin threatening at the corners of his mouth. She leaned foreward and pushed his shaggy hair (That had gone from turquoise to a watery blue color during their conversation) out of his eyes.

"I love you Ted." She said firmly. "And no one and nothing could make me stop."

"But school-" he began. she cut him off.

"Doesnt last forever. I'll be home on holidays and then we can spend the entire break together.

"But your parents hate me!" He said, knowing it wasn't true.

She rolled her eyes. "They don't hate you. Mum disapproves of your fashion sense. Which is a bit hypocritical of a woman whose been married to a man with a ponytail for the past twenty years." Teddy laughed despite himself.

"Whats wrong with the way I dress?" he said, motioning down to his clothes. He was currently wearing a bright green shirt with the words "ACCEPT NOTHING. QUESTION EVERYTHING." scrawled across it in big black letters. His jeans were faded and there was a tear in the left knee and he happened to be barefoot. She shook her head.

"Nothing is wrong with the way you dress, Ted. Mum is just crazy." He grinned. "But dont change the subject. I am not going to find a new boyfriend. Why would I ever need to? I've trained you to well to have to start all over." He snorted.

"Vic, I just...I feel like every person I needed in my life left me." His eyebrows knitted together once more and turned to a strange shade of green. "I'm afraid that you'll leave me too."

She thought about what she should say next. He could be so stubborn sometimes. Being self conciouse was never really a problem for him, but she noticed that he had become a bit more reserved since he turned nineteen. The once carefree, clumsy boy had become a thoughtful (still clumsy) young man. The only time he was still the old Teddy that everyone had become accustomed to was when he was with her.

"Ted, I will never leave you. Not unless you want me too." she said. He smiled sadly.

"I will never stop wanting you. You are the most beautiful person in the world. Inside and out. You make me more happy then anything." She smiled but noticed that he said it as if there was something wrong with his affection for her. She reached foreword and placed her thumb and forefinger on his chin. she tilted it up so that he had to meet her gaze.

"You think I'm being ridiculous, dont you?" he asked, his lips quirking. She nodded and grinned. Then she placed her other hand on the front of his shirt, twisting her fingers into the material. She pulled him closer and their lips met. It was like kissing a thunderstorm. Energy and peace all in one. An almost electric current passed between them and she felt him smile against her mouth. They pulled apart and he had a glazed look in his eyes and resembled someone who had recently been hit on the head with a beaters bat. It was adorable. She sighed and he pulled her head down to rest on his chest as he lay back in the grass, enjoying their last few moments together before she had to leave.

He knew it wouldn't be long till they were reunited and he could ask her to never leave again. He could ask her to spend the rest of their lives together.


End file.
